


A Looping of the Scales

by Luisa12331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa12331/pseuds/Luisa12331
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania Ms.Figg
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	A Looping of the Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Looping of the Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749892) by Ms.Figg. 



1

Był weekend, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Snape, ostrożnie obniżył płomień pod bulgoczącym kociołkiem w swoim laboratorium. Wolny od skretyniałych uczniów oraz oceniania beznadziejnych esejów i wypracowań, weekend traktował jako czas na odpoczynek. Jednakże to, co robił wtedy, było sprawą bardzo poważną.  
Przeżył zamach na życie dokonany przez Voldemorta dzięki przygotowaniom, obejmującym Beozar, urok Episkey i Łzy Feniksa, zaś za sprawą zeznań Harry’ego Pottera oraz kilku członków Zakonu, uświadomionych przez Dumbledore’a, mógł wrócić na stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Obrony Przed Czarną Magią miał uczyć Horacy Slughorn, nazbyt szczęśliwy z możliwości opuszczenia wilgotnych, pełnych przeciągów, Lochów.  
Snape uważnie przyjrzał się kwaśnemu* zielonemu płynowi w kotle. Pracował nad ulepszeniem Eliksiru powodującego kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt, by ten działał jako środek opóźniający starzenie się ludzi. Idealnie byłoby, gdyby zabrał wiele lat życia człowieka, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie zatrzymałby przy tym jego procesów oddechowych. Eliksir ten w swojej zwykłej formie sprawiał, że rzeczy zmniejszały się i odwracały proces starzenia.  
Snape zawsze uważał, że eliksir ten nie został wykorzystany w pełni. Mógłby być użyty z dużo większym rezultatem, jeśli byłby bezpieczny do spożycia przez ludzi ze stabilizatorem, który sprawiłby, że efekty jego zażycia byłyby trwałe.  
Byłoby to odpowiednikiem picia z legendarnej Fontanny Młodości.  
Zarobiłby fortunę, gdyby mu się udało i mógłby wtedy wreszcie opuścić Szkołę Psot i Niedoli w Hogwarcie. To było coś, czego bardzo pragnął. Wspomnienia były po prostu zbyt bolesne. Za dużo przeszedł. To prawda, że echo przeszłości podążało za nim, gdziekolwiek się udał. Nigdzie nie byłby całkowicie wolny od nękających go demonów. Śmierć Lily Potter. Śmierć niewinnych podczas wojny. Jak był nośnikiem dojścia do władzy Toma Riddle'a, dostarczającym mu potężny eliksir, który utrzymywał go przez wszystkie te mroczne lata. I wyraz oczu Dumbledore'a tuż przed tym, jak go zabił.  
Te wspomnienia krwawiły ze ścian, wyciekały z kamiennej posadzki, śpiewały w murach zamku i podkradały się do niego, gdy spał. Nie mógł uciec od tego, kim był i przez co przeszedł. Nie mógł powstrzymać bólu, mimo że Voldemort zniknął. Te mroczne myśli były stałymi towarzyszami - tak jak jego pokryte bliznami ciało przypominało o przeszłych torturach za każdym razem, gdy się rozbierał. Ale opuszczenie Hogwartu mogło być pierwszym krokiem na drodze do świętego spokoju. Potrzebował jednak pieniędzy, żeby odejść i zacząć od nowa, a nie miał ich dużo.  
Jeszcze.  
Patrzył, jak eliksir przestaje bulgotać i powoli ostyga. Użył wszystkich właściwych składników: równo pokrojonych korzeni stokrotek, obranej ze skóry figi, pokrojonej gąsienicy, śledziony szczura i odrobiny soku z pijawek.  
Szukając stabilizatora, eksperymentował z różnymi ziołami, ekstraktami i innymi ingrediencjami, zanim odkrył, że użycie pajęczyny powoduje trwałe efekty młodzieńcze u zwierząt laboratoryjnych, na których testował eliksir. Jednak po postarzeniu stworów stwierdził, że druga aplikacja była śmiertelna.  
Najważniejszymi składnikami, które, jak sądził, uczyniłyby miksturę bezpieczną do spożycia przez ludzi, był kamień Bezoar nasączony pewnym roztworem i Łzy Feniksa. Odkrył, że ciepło nie wpływa na le  
cznicze właściwości łez, a Beozar był naturalnym lekarstwem na większość zatruć.  
Mimo to eliksir musiałby zostać przetestowany, a jedyną osobą, która mogłaby to zrobić, był on. Czekał tylko, aby dodać Łzy Feniksa, zanim bulgotanie całkowicie ustało.  
Ostrożnie otworzył fiolkę ze łzami trzymaną w bladej dłoni. Bulgoczący płyn odbijał się w jego ciemnych oczach, gdy obserwował, jak powierzchnia staje się coraz bardziej statyczna. Tak. Nadszedł czas.  
Szybko dodał łzy z rozmachem, cofając się, gdy płyn się burzył, zmieniając kolor na żywy i atrakcyjny królewski błękit, zanim stał się gładki jak niebieskie szkło.  
– Tak! – syknął. – Sukces!  
Szybko odszedł od kotła, aby zabrać butelkę z szerokimi ustami i chochlę. I to prawdopodobnie uratowało mu życie.  
"BUUUM!"  
Kocioł eksplodował, wysyłając odłamki, płyn i mgłę przez laboratorium, rozbijając butelki i naczynia. Kilka kawałków kociołka wbiło się w plecy czarodzieja, gdy został odepchnięty na półkę. Snape upadł, nieprzytomny.  
Leżał na podłodze; szaty zostały przypięte do niego cynowymi kawałkami, wokół których kwitła karmazynowa wilgoć. Powietrze było pełne drobnych, mglistych kropelek naparu, osiadającego na wszystkim. Przerażone Niuchacze w swoich klatkach trajkotały ze strachu, gdy ich futro było nawilżane.  
Leżący na podłodze Snape oddychał płytko, wdychając delikatną mgiełkę przez swoje szerokie nozdrza. Wypełniła ona jego płuca i została wchłonięta przez naczynia włosowate, wysłana do krwiobiegu. Krążyła w każdej części jego ciała.  
Kawałki żelaza osadzone w jego ciele jeden po drugim wystrzeliły z jego ciała, a jego rany zaczęły się zamykać i goić czysto. Pod szatami jego ciało nabrało elastyczności, wściekle uniesione pręgi blizn wygładziły się i zapadły, naprężenia w kości, pęknięcia i zagojone złamania uszczelniały, jakby nigdy ich nie było.  
Po mniej więcej godzinie obudził się, wstając niepewnie z podłogi i rozglądając się dookoła, mrugając. Był w laboratorium Eliksirów profesora Slughorna. W dodatku to było w rozsypce!  
– Potter – warknął. – Wiem, że miał z tym coś wspólnego!  
Pośpiesznie wycofał się z laboratorium swojego profesora Eliksirów. Samo przebywanie w nim mogło przynieść mu niezliczoną liczbę szlabanów. Nie wiedział, jak Potter i jego cholerni Huncwoci zdołali to zrobić, ale się dowie…  
i sprawi, że za to zapłacą.

*Chodzi tu o roztwór kwaśny chemicznie


End file.
